


What's Mine is Mine

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullistair [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Jealous Cullen is jealous, and Alistair is hot for it.





	What's Mine is Mine

Alistair watched Cullen's approach from the shadows of their usual meeting spot. There was a little extra swagger in his step, and an intensity in his leonine gaze that sent a shiver down his spine and heat pooling low in his gut.

As soon as he was within reach Cullen pulled them into a passionate kiss, then deepend it so quickly it made his head spin and his heart race. A kiss with such intent that it sucked the air from his lungs and every thought from his mind, but for the singular need for Cullen to never stop kissing him.

With a gasping breath they parted, Al's knees barely keeping him upright as he tried to regain equilibrium. But Cullen's focus was elsewhere. Following his love's pointed glare Alistair could clearly make out the distinctly sour expression on another boy's face, who was staring back at Cullen with mutual enmity.

In an effort to break the loaded atmosphere and attempt to regain Cullen's attetion, Al pushed his face to nuzzle into his lover's neck, pressing soft, wet kisses and gentle nips to his skin. The smug grin Cullen shot over Al's shoulder was positively feral as the tension snapped and the other boy stalked off, leaving the two once again in the privacy of their corner.

"Uhh... okaaaay. What was that about?" Al asked, confused. He felt the grip on his hip tighten possessively even as those fierce topaz eyes tracked the retreating figure.

"Johan wants you, he cannot have you," he said, low and evenly. Once Johan was out of sight he returned to meet Al's questioning look with one of pure want, "You are mine."

Alistair felt the desire in Cullen ignite his own, and he swallowed hard. He lifted a trembling hand to brush fingertips down Cullen's kiss-plumped lips, and managed only a tremulous _yours_, before falling into them again.


End file.
